Vehicle manufacturers typically manufacture various types of vehicles that may appeal to various segments of the market. For example, a vehicle manufacturer may manufacture a sedan that appeals to a first segment of the market, a van that appeals to a second set of the market, and a sports utility vehicle that appeals to a third segment of the market. Most of these vehicles are sold with a set of accessories that are built into the vehicle during manufacture, and some others that are offered as optional accessories for purchase by a buyer if so desired. For example, most vehicles typically include an audio system of some kind, such as an infotainment system that includes a radio, a CD player, and a universal serial bus (USB) interface coupled to an audio amplifier. The infotainment system may be built into the vehicle during manufacture, and the purchase price of the vehicle typically includes a cost of the infotainment system.
In another example, a vehicle dealership may offer a buyer an option to purchase a set of customized wheels in place of the factory-installed wheels. Some customers, particularly customers who would like to purchase a sports utility vehicle for off-road use, may opt to purchase the customized wheels as well as other optional accessories such as additional lights for off-road use.
The vehicle dealership may agree to install the additional lights in accordance with certain rules and guidelines that the dealership deems appropriate. For example, the dealership may agree to install fog lights in a sports utility vehicle, recognizing that such installation does not violate state or local laws. However, the dealership may balk at installing an array of high-powered lights upon the hood of a sports utility vehicle because the use of such a high-intensity light source on a public highway may cause problems to drivers of other vehicles. The buyer may then decide to have the light assembly installed on the vehicle by an independent installer after purchasing the vehicle. In at least some cases, the buyer and the installer may be unaware of, or choose to ignore, rules and regulations that prohibit or regulate the installation and use of such high-intensity light assemblies.
Furthermore, a first set of rules and regulations that may be applicable to the use of accessory lights of a vehicle in a first country or region, may not be applicable, or may be different than, a second set of rules and regulations that are applicable in a second country or region. Consequently, it may be difficult for a driver of a vehicle to use an accessory light (such as the high-powered light array) in accordance with applicable rules and regulations when driving through the first country and the second country.
It is therefore desirable to address at least some of the issues described above, and more particularly to address existing issues with respect to the use of accessory lights in a vehicle.